zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Van Flyheight
Van Flyheight (Freiheit in the Japanese version) 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century ''and ''Zoids: Guardian Force. ''In both series, he is the main protagonist. He is voiced Daisuke Kishio in the Japanese version and Matthew Erikson in the English version. Overview Chaotic Century Van was born and raised in the Wind Colony village. It is shown that he has a sister named Maria and a father named Dan Flyheight. It is never said what happened to his mother. He and his sister became orphaned after there father was killed defending the Wind Colony and an Organoid (which later turns out to be Shadow, Raven's Organoid) from the Imperial Army. At the beginning of the series, Van is seen being chased by a group of bandits into some ruins. There he meets the Organoid, Zeke, who helps him activate a Shield Liger to fight off the bandits. He also meets a strange girl, whom he names Fiona. After an attack on his village, Van decides to leave, knowing that if he stays, his village might be targeted again. After finding a ancient pillar in a old military base, Van decides to help Fiona find the 'Zoid Eve', a place where he believes he can help her regain her memories. He later meets Irvine, a mercenary that joins his group, and Moonbay, a transporter. He also meets Doctor D., a somewhat childish scientist for the Republic. As their search continues, Van and the group become caught up in the war between the Guylos Empire and Helic Republic, and Van becomes the rival of Guylos ace pilot Raven. After the war ends, Prozen, regent of the Empire, attempts to assassinate the Crown Prince Rudolph in order to take the throne for himself. Van and the group save Rudolph and decide to help him return to the throne. Van's decision causes the group to come under attack by mercenaries and those loyal to Prozen, all trying to kill Rudolph. Van's Shield Liger is destroyed by Raven, and later transforms into a Blade Liger. The group finally makes it to the Empire's capital with the Helic Army. Van is able to defeat not only Raven, but also Prozen and the Death Saurer. Afterwards, Van and Fiona break from the group, still on a quest to find Zoid Eve. Guarding Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Van is shown to be a Lieutenant in the Republican army. While a trip back home, he meets Hiltz, another Ancient Zoidian. He is also reunited with Fiona, and the two decide to try to find the Zoids Eve again. Before they set off, Van agrees to become part of the Guardian Force, a joint peacekeeping organization between the Empire and Republic. On their quest, Van meets up with old friends like Moonbay and Irvine, and new friends, like Thomas. Van also meets up with his old rival, Raven, who was wandering around destroying military bases at random. As the series progresses, Van becomes aware of Hiltz's plan and tries to stop him. He finally succeeds after defeating Hiltz and his Death Saurer.At the end of the series, Van had finally lived his dream of becoming the greatest Zoid pilot on Planet Zi. He then leaves with Fiona and Zeke, in search of new challenges, and possibly start a new life with Fiona. Personality At the beginning of the series, Van is shown to be somewhat immature. He is seen rushing into battle without any tactics, and bragging from time to time. He also wonders what rights and wrong, as he is seen protecting a prisoner solider from an angry mob, but becomes upset after that same solider destroys a good section of the Helic capital. He also has an open nature, meaning that many people are attracted to him. After the time skip, Van is shown to mature a lot more, as shown in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 3, were he takes up fighting not for the fun of it, but to protect the innocent. Another example of his maturity is in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 22, were he is shown wanting to test out a large amount of experimental items on his Blade Liger, but decides not to, saying it would slow him down. It is shown that his favorite food is papaya. Ability as a Zoid Pilot At the beginning of the series, Van is shown to be somewhat of a capable pilot. Sadly, his methods mostly rely on brute force, and not strategy. Later, as he matures, his fighting methods also improve, as shown in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 1 were he is able to beat a extremely hard simulation without any help from Zeke at all. His Zoid of choice is a Blade Liger, but has been seen piloting different ones as well, such as a Pteras which he is seen piloting in a few episodes. Relationships Throughout the series, Van is shown to have many different relations; 'Fiona: It did take Van some time before he became friends with Fiona. He does get annoyed when Fiona acts odd or when she puts herself in danger. The two would become closer as the series progressed, and became good friends. Van is shown going out of his way to protect Fiona if she is in trouble, and the two are normally seen by each other sides. It is hinted that Van did develop feeling for Fiona, and may have fallen in love with her. Zeke: While they had some differences, the two quickly become best friends. This is shown mainly by the fact Zeke is always seen traveling with Van. Van also trusts Zeke a lot, such as in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 7 when Van left Zeke to turn off a boiler that would have caused a massive explosion. Van and Zeke also protect one another as much as they can, often watching each other’s backs, as shown were Zeke risks getting shot to save Van from a bunch of solders. Irvine: While at first the two were enemies, the two would later on become friends. Aside from this, Irvine does get annoyed while Van acts to childish or headstrong. This has caused some light conflicts between the two. Van is also seen to get upset when Irvine is hurt in a fight with Raven. Moonbay: Van is shown to have a somewhat good friendship with her. At first she is shown to be doubtful about Vans ability, but later on appears to trust him more. Thomas: While Van is shown to be friends with Thomas, he is easy to get annoyed by him. He is even more annoyed when Thomas acts "odd" around Fiona. Ironically, while Thomas sees Van as a rival for Fiona, Van doesn’t even noticed this. The only time it would appear he was aware of this is in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 22, when he tells Thomas to make up his mind on the virtual ghost, which Thomas first said was childish, but quickly changed his mind on this once Fiona said they were cute. Raven: Van is shown to be Raven's rival, as the two are both seen mocking each other in combat. Raven is also seen trying to kill Van on many occasions, but failing at them, though he has hurt Van. In addition, it was upon seeing Van that Raven was able to snap out of his trance. By the ending of the series, its unknown if Raven still hates Van, or if he had changed his idea about Van. In addition, its also unknown if Van ever hated Raven. '''Others: '''Van also is shown to have many other friends. It appears Rudolph thinks highly of Van, as Van is even shown teaching him how to pilot a Zoid. Van also seems to be annoyed around Doctor D., but does find some of his work to come in handy. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters